Cinta Putri Sonoko?
by Ravenia Chloe
Summary: sonoko dan ran berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. diperjalanan pulang, mereka asyik membicarakan cowok-cowok keren sambil tertawa cekikikan seperti kuntilanak kejepit. tapi, secara kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan gin dan vodka. "ky.. kyaaa... dia keren" teriak sonoko. lalu dengan beraninya sonoko meminta nomor hp dan fotonya gin. bagaimanakah reaksi gin?


minna~ apa kabar semuanya? ada yang masih ingat atau kenal aku?

*sonoko: manamungkin kenal orang kamu masih newbie disini.

gin: betul tuh

sonoko: lho.. ngapain kamu disini

gin: suka-suka dong..*

oke abaikan yang diatas. yah... selain newbie aku juga mengganti namaku

dari ravenia-bird menjadi ravenia chloe *ga jauh beda sih...*

dan ini adalah fic kedua ku. fic pertama ku tentang aoko dan kaito berjudul stalker

*bagi yang belum baca silahkan baca~*

dan... bagi yang penasaran dengan cerita gaje ini...silahkan baca dan...

selamat menikmati~

**Summary: **apa ya jadinya jika sonoko menyukai gin dan bagaimana reaksinya?

**Warning:** gaje, OOC, aneh, dll.

**Disclaimer:** punya aoyama gosho-sensei pastinya. tapi kalau detective conan punyaku... *sonoko: udah ah! kelamaan!*

**Cinta Putri Sonoko?**

Di suatu siang yang terik, dua gadis remaja berseragam smu teitan berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Diperjalanan pulang terjadi percakapan antara mereka berdua meliputi tentang cowok-cowok keren.

"Uwa~ senangnya diriku hari ini…" teriak gadis berambut pendek bernama sonoko girang. orang-orang langsung menatapnya heran *semua mata tertuju padanya (AU: ceiilee).

"tuh anak kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba teriak ga jelas"

"mungkin habis diputusin sama cowoknya" bisik orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"yeeee… kalau sirik bilang. Lagian mana ada orang yang senang habis diputusin!" teriak sonoko kearah orang-orang di sekitarnya. "iri tanda tak mampu!" lanjutnya.

"apaan siihh… nih anak makin ga jelas" bisik orang-orang dan langsung bubar.

"Ooo….. ngajak berantem nih ceritanya. Sini kalau berani!" teriak sonoko sambil menaikkan lengan bajunya (AU: nih anak dari tadi kerjaannya teriak-teriak melulu).

"Sonoko… jangan teriak-teriak terus… masa tuan putri sikapnya kayak gitu?" ucap gadis berambut panjang bernama ran menenangkannya.

"hehehe…. Maaf… maaf…" ucap sonoko cengengesan. Sedangkan ran hanya geleng-geleng kepala *leng geleng-geleng… geleng-geleng… geleng-geleng (AU: jadi ingat sama langunya project pop)

"trus… apa gerangan yang bikin kamu senang ga karuan kayak gini?" tanya ran penasaran.

"oh itu… tadi aku dapat kabar dari paman jirokichi, katanya bulan depan paman akan memamerkan big jewel legendaries miliknya di dalam kereta misteri dan dia menantang kid untuk mencurinya" ucap sonoko dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"paman jirokichi menantang kid lagi?"

"iya… makanya kubilang sungguh bahagia diriku ini~" ucap sonoko bahagia dengan latar bunga-bunga berwarna pink *nih cerita makin lama makin ngawur.

"hahh~ dasar sonoko… nanti kyogoku-san marah lho…, kan kasihan kid kalau ntar kena tendangannya kyogoku-san" ucap ran sambil membayangkan kid ditendang sama kyogoku makoto si pangeran tendangan (AU: tiidaaakk… Sungguh teganya.. teganya… dirimu…)

"ehe… tenang saja… akan kubagi dua cintaku ini" ucap sonoko lagi-lagi dengan ber-cengengesan-ria. "eh… tunggu. Jangan dibagi dua. Ntar bagaimana dengan nasib Hakuba Saguru, Uchiha Sasuke, Subaru okiya, Gray Fullbuster, Roronoa Zoro, dan Tsukiomi Ikuto, kan kasihan mereka. Ntar mereka nangis Bombay minta jangan aku tinggalin" lanjutnya.

Ran lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini dari dulu memang punya hobi yang nggak banget….

"bagaimana menurutmu ran?" tanya sonoko.

"eh…?"

"itu lho… mereka yang kusebutkan tadi, keren-keren kan?"tanya sonoko lagi.

"e..eeh… gimana ya…" ran tidak bisa menjawab. Baginya didunia ini yang keren hanya…

"shinichi kan? Bagimu hanya si penggila misteri itu yang paling keren. Iya kan?" goda sonoko.

"so.. sonoko…." Ucap ran ber-blushing-ria. Wajahnya yang merah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"uwah…. Ran, wajahmu memerah. Manisnya….. kikikikik"

"sonoko…. Berhenti menggodaku!" teriak ran dengan wajah semakin memerah *duiileee wajahnya merah banget…

Mereka berdua terus bercanda, tertawa, dan terkikik di sepaaanjang jalan. Orang-orang pun menatap heran ke arah mereka, 'tuh cewek ketawanya kok kayak kejepit pintu' pikir orang-orang. *yeah…. Tolong dimaklumin. Mereka dua sahabat yang baru kejep… eh… menggoda satu sama lain terus saja tertawa seperti kuntilanak yang dijambakin rambutnya *maaf mbak kunti, sampai sonoko melihat dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di depan mobil porche. *siapa lagi kalau bukan gin dan vodka.

"ra…ran..." panggil sonoko terbata-bata.

"i..iya.. a..ada apa sonoko?" jawab ran tak kalah terbata.

"i… itu… pria berambut panjang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang berdiri didepan mobil porche" tunjuk sonoko ke arah gin.

"e..eh… me…memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya ran masih tergagap. Ia punya firasat buruk.

"di..dia…" sonoko tidak melanjutkan.

"dia kenapa sonoko?"

"ky… kyaaaa… dia keren~" pekik sonoko. Sedangkan ran ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"hei…. Cowok keren berambut panjang disana!" teriak sonoko sambil berlari ke arah gin.

"kak… ada orang yang memanggil mu tuh.." vodka menunjuk ke arah sonoko.

Gin diam. Tidak menjawab.

"hy… boleh kenalan ga? Namanya siapa?" tanya sonoko pada gin *ckckck berani bener nih anak.

"hmm…" gin hanya bergumam.

"siapa cewek bodoh plus aneh ini kak?"

"entah lah… kau pikir aku kenal"

"aku mendengarnya buuoodoooh!" geram sonoko dan mendeathglare vodka.

'tuh cewek kenapa sih?' pikir vodka, Kebingungan melihat sonoko yang mendeathglarenya.

'duuuhh… si sonoko ini…' batin ran yang berdiri di belakang sonoko.

"kok ga di jawab sih…? Oiya.. boleh minta nomor hp dan fotonya ga? Biar aku bisa sms-an, nelpon, dan mengingat wajahmu selalu~" pinta sonoko sambil menari tarian hula-hula *tarian apaan tuh.

"kak… cewek ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Mana penampakannya ga enak banget nih…" bisik vodka.

"aku mendengarnya double buuoodoooh!" geram sonoko dan mendeathglare vodka lagi. Vodka pun bergidik melihatnya.

'masa cewek aneh gini suka sama kakak. Kakak ternyata beken juga ya.' Pikir vodka

"kita apain tuh cewek, kak?"

"bunuh saja dia"

"eh… beneran nih kak?" tanya vodka siap sedia mengeluarkan pistolnya.

.

.

.

.

"haahh…" gin menghela nafas *jarang-jarang nih…

" Maaf nak, terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk mendapatkan nomor hp dan fotoku. Sekarang pulanglah kerumah dan tunggu 100 tahun lagi, baru kau bisa mendapatkannya dari ku" ucap gin dengan pe-denya. Sonoko membatu, sedangkan vodka dan ran ber-sweatdrop ria *yaelah… siapa sih yang mau menunggu selama itu… udah keburu di shalatin kalee….

"ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajak gin lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"o..oke kak.." jawab vodka lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas. Mobil phorce itu pun menghilang di tikungan.

.

.

.

"siapa yang mau menunggu orang sepertimu. MATI SAJA KAU!" teriak sonoko membuat orang-orang disekitarnya sakit telinga tingkat akut.

Ran lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

~The End

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga~

terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya cuma untuk membaca fic ku yang aneh dan gaje ini.

dan... review please~


End file.
